Training Day (Timestamp for Second Chances)
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: Set after Chapter 8 of Second Chances. Please read Second Chances first or it won't make sense. Victoria Argents thoughts on being turned into a Werewolf, forced to obey the Alpha and the Sheriff's interference Rated T for attitude and beliefs about attempted murder.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Argent stared with outraged disbelieving fury at her dismal surroundings. Those same emotions were also targeted at the damn animal who had dragged her to this awful place.  
How dare he do this? Who the hell did he think he was? She didn't care if he was the Alpha of his pathetic pack, she was the head of the Argent family. Had been. Had been. She had been the head of the Argent family until that foul creature had bitten her when she was doing her duty to her family and the world.

She had known what she had to do. She was not going to live as a god damn beast freak, she loved Chris and Allison too much to put them in danger.  
Gerard had been very clear on the danger to them and the fact that she was now tainted. The very thought of continuing her existence after she had been bitten was anathema.  
It made her sick to her stomach. The knowledge that she would transform into an animal enraged and disgusted her. No she refused. She would not let it happen. There was still time before the full moon and she would not give up her humanity to become a soulless godless unnatural dangerous creature.  
She would not and the sooner these evil unnatural things realised it the better.

She would find a way to make them all pay for this humiliation, especially that damn Sheriff, who had brought that creature to her house, to her home, where her daughter should have been safe and stood there, pontificating as if he knew what he was talking about, as if he was the one with centuries of hunter blood in his veins, as if he knew the Code by which they had lived and died and then forced her to follow the animal to its wretched den so that she could be trained.

Trained? The arrogant pathetic bastards. Trained by God when she had lived, breathed and fought to maintain the Code where possible and balance the Supernatural all her damn life. For years she had dismissed Gerard's dark concerns and what she had thought of as increasing paranoia.

She had distanced herself from Kate, who had been disturbingly enthusiastic about Gerard's views. She had led the Argent clan as had been required from the marriage contract between the two Hunting Clans but agreed with her new husband that any children they had would be offered chances for a normal life that they themselves had never received.

Therefore they had restricted Allison's access and knowledge of the life of a hereditary Hunter which was supposed to continue until their daughter finished High School and then she would be given enough knowledge so that she could make an informed choice. A choice that would be hers alone.  
But Gerard's views became so much easier to understand when that unnatural whelp had seduced her baby girl. And made her keep secrets from her parents.

The continuation of that doomed relationship would have subjected Allison to the retribution of any and all Hunters, that was if she actually survived being with that despicable creature. No way was her daughter being forcefully dragged into the world of Werewolves or become the target for vengeful Hunters. Her plan to remove that dangerous animal for good had been in Allison's best interests.

Chris would not have seen it that way of course, he was obsessed with the Code, which was why she had kept it from him, but she was the Matriarch of the Argent Hunters and that course of action had been for Allison.  
She would never have normally used her power like that but the thought of her little girl with that, that thing, the implications for her Ally's future, it was not to be born.  
She had always been stronger than Chris when it came to the hard decisions that needed to be made in their lives together.  
Much as she had grown to love him after their marriage she was not blind to his views when it came to the Code, especially when he had grown apart from his father after the previous Matriarch, Chris's mother had died. If her darling husband had one weakness it was his inability to understand that sometimes the Code was a guideline rather than a commandment cast in stone.

To add insult to injury, that arrogant bastard of a County Sheriff had stood in her living room, next to that pathetic Hale Alpha reject, daring to tell her that getting bitten was her own fault for trying to remove the abomination he considered his second son from her daughter's life and that she should now consider herself part of the Hale pack and accept it with grace, or he would make her life a lot more difficult.  
She had kept her temper, barely but she had restrained herself at that point.

Instead she had mockingly reminded him she fully intended to kill herself anyway so he had nothing to threaten her with, but the utter bastard had merely raised one eyebrow and looked towards her favourite portrait of Chris and Allison, as he queried calmly "Nothing?"  
Intense rage overwhelmed her at the perceived threat to her family as she leapt towards him with a snarl and the feeling of claws extending from her fingertips but the roar of the Alpha stopped her in her tracks. She literally couldn't move until she gave into her hated instinct to bare her throat to the beast.

That had been a complete and terrible shock. All the established Hunter lore was adamant that it was the full moon that enabled the Alphas to claim their bitten prey, the same full moon that turned the doomed souls for the first time against their will. Not before. God damn it, she thought she had time. Time to stop this. Time to do what had to be done but now she was under the control of that damned Werewolf who was obviously the Sheriff's puppet. Damn him to hell. The Sheriff was human, which to her mind was the greatest betrayal of all. A human using a supernatural creature to further his own ends. It was intolerable.

But she was a hunter down to her DNA. This would be a temporary set back at the least. There would be an opportunity, a way that she would get retribution for this humiliation and threat to her family. She only had to have patience. She would find a way to make sure that they were all going to regret messing with Victoria Argent.

* * *

AN: No infringement intended. Set after Chapter 8 of Second Chances


	2. Chapter 2

Scott felt the heavy weight of the Sheriff's hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to admit it but it was comforting. At least he had Uncle John with him because he was feeling totally out of place right now. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. Scott really, really, really did not want to do this, did not want to be here with the rest of these people. Especially Allison's Mom who had tried to kill him!  
He had been sure that he didn't need an Alpha, it was bullshit, especially after what Dr Deaton had told him in confidence about being a true Alpha.

But he knew he didn't have a choice. He had made the decision to come clean to the Sheriff after his shitty behaviour to Stiles. He knew he was in over his head. Stiles had been hurt and he didn't even know. For a shameful time he had been so caught up in the plan that he had actually forgotten about his brother from another mother. Stiles had always been there for him and he was even the one who worked out what Scott had turned into. He had taught him control, had tried to help him in every way possible and Scott had been a complete dick about it.

Uncle John had been really blunt about everything that had happened and everyone involved.  
He had made Scott feel like he was a silly little kid again who had been naughty and stupid and selfish and he had even made him cry. But Uncle John had held him tight when he did, one of those great Stilinski hugs that could warm a body right down to their bone marrow and he had told Scott that he wasn't to worry any more.  
That he was going to deal with everything including Dr Deaton. Scott had been horrified when the Sheriff, and it was Uncle John's official voice, (he and Stiles knew the difference after their many escapades) so it was the Sheriff speaking to him, who told him that Dr Deaton had been grooming him. That the man wasn't to be trusted with his safety or wellbeing.

Scott had spluttered in red-faced embarrassed denial, the man had never touched him like that, never. This was worse than the time that Uncle John had given both he and Stiles the "bad touch, stranger danger" talk with the sock puppets when they were little.

The look of pity in the Sheriff's eyes had rage flaring up but before he could lose his temper the Sheriff had continued calmly. "I didn't say he had Son, I am not talking about sex, but a different kind of predator. The man was manipulating you for his own purposes, isolating you from your friends and family, encouraging your belief in him whilst disparaging others who could help you. Complimenting you, convincing you to do his bidding by appealing to your need to be popular, to be the best. Making you believe that his ideas were your ideas."

The words hit him like a sledge hammer but Scott was shaking his head in stubborn denial until the Sheriff took his face in his hands and made him look him in the eye.  
"Scott Rafael McCall, Alan Deaton is a middle aged extremely clever man who has dealt with the Supernatural all of his life, who deliberately reneged on his duty as Emissary to the remaining Hale pack and you were an innocent oblivious high school kid who was bitten one dark night by a terrifying creature and turned into one yourself. Who do you think has the power in that relationship?"

Before Scott could finish shaking his head, his eyes wide and horrified, the Sheriff bluntly mentioned Peter Hale and his lengthy coma. Did Scott seriously think the Werewolf wouldn't have recovered sooner and indeed saner if the Hale Emissary had done his job to protect and safeguard him as a pack member? Laura and Derek had been terrified kids when they ran, but Deaton had been the only surviving unharmed Adult member of the Hale Pack. Where had he been during the fire and why hadn't he protected the pitiful survivors?  
Scott's eyes had become blurry. Would this nightmare ever end? He had trusted Deaton when he couldn't trust anyone else, not even Stiles. Then his brain brought back all the conversations where Deaton had inferred that it was Stiles's fault he had been out in the woods, that Stiles was a weak human, that Stiles couldn't handle the world of the Supernatural, even hinted that Stiles couldn't be trusted, that no one except Dr Deaton could be trusted.

The Vet had even given him more hours at the clinic, more pay to take home to his Mom whilst he murmured about what a rare honour a true Alpha was to a pack. That Derek Hale was born to be a Beta not an Alpha and he couldn't handle it.

Fuck, Deaton had played him better than that dick Jackson played lacrosse. And it hurt damn it, he had trusted the man. He had kinda felt smug when Deaton had played the mysterious cryptic for everyone else but had given him the time and attention that made him feel special.

Then other memories leapt into his brain and he felt sick. Deaton had encouraged the relationship with Allison, he had seemed almost determined that they would be together. Even while he plotted with Scott to get rid of Gerard, telling him not to trust the Argents either.  
The Sheriff had managed to get that piece of information out of him as well, and his eyes had narrowed like he was sighting a gun. The expression on his face was one Scott had never seen before and truthfully could go the rest of his life without ever seeing again if given the choice.  
It made the creature inside him want to curl up and whimper. In fact he might actually have whimpered because the Sheriff's eyes warmed up and he was suddenly Uncle John again as he ruffled his hair teasingly.  
Uncle John had told him that he was not going to be working at the Vet clinic anymore and despite the relief he started to object out of panic because he needed that money. He had promised his Mom he would pay off the bike himself and any left over money went into the housekeeping jar. He knew he was eating much more now his metabolism was not just coping with a teenage boy but a wolf too.  
Before he could utter a word, Uncle John smirked at him, "Young man you just got yourself a part time job at the station, cleaning out the K9 kennels and looking after the dogs. Once you have done that you can help Stiles with the filing. Right now, I am keeping you both where I can see you."  
Scott still protested, "But what about the sick animals Uncle John, they still need to be cared for" The Sheriff smiled fondly at the boy but his eyes were full of wicked amusement as he drawled.

"Don't you worry about that Scott, I have the perfect candidate to fill that vacancy. As Derek does not appear to have any gainful employment at this moment, then I am sure a stint at the Clinic will help with his future job prospects and Dr Deaton can get to know his Alpha better while explain to him why he utterly failed in his duty as an Emissary."

Scott blinked back to the present in the large room full of misfit werewolves who were looking at each other mistrustfully whilst Mrs Argent was openly sneering at them all.  
Maybe he could try the puppy eyes trick on Uncle John to let him skip this so called lesson, it had a fifty percent chance of working when he and Stiles pulled it together on the guy but before he could the Alpha made his entrance into the room.  
Scott stared at the sideburns, the fangs and the flashing red eyes. His heart began to race with anticipation. His own eyes began to flash in response and all thoughts of leaving disappeared into the ether.  
This didn't look like the kind of lesson where he would need to take notes, and just maybe he could get in a few lucky punches. He would be quite happy to take a swing at Derek for being an angsty douchebag or his murderous future Mother in law.


End file.
